A Wish
by Kit2000
Summary: An extra chapter for the main fic "Older sisters" Eiji's thought about his life without his beloved girl.


A wish

A/N Hello everyone! Here is my extra chapter for my fanfiction "Older sisters" (which I write in Russian). I don't know why I decided to write this extra in English since I know that I should write it in Russian anyway ^^''' My main fic was dedicated to Eiji at the beginning. The main pairing was Sakuno/Eiji, but then it turned out to be Sakuno/Fuji and at the very end it became Sakuno/Ryoma o_O''' Well, it is really complicated story but I enjoy writing it very much. Older sisters play a meaningful role in the fic.

The idea about Eiji came to me while I was listening to the song "Lady Starlight" by Scorpions. I don't like when my beloved characters end up alone in the end. So I decided to give Eiji-kun his other half. Who, you ask? Try to read and find out. ­^_^

**A wish**

He was walking through a winter's night. His hands were hidden in the pockets of his black coat trying to get warmer.

A young face showed a sad expression. He was trying to find the answer to his lonely thoughts.

Cold wind was biting his rosy cheeks and playing with spiky red hair.

The boy stopped and looked up at a night sky. There were millions of stars. He tried to count them but the result was unsuccessful.

How much time had passed since that day?

Uncountable days_…_

"I wonder if she is missing me…" he sighed into a cold air.

How many stars!

He saw them all. They were miles and miles away.

"_Like our love_…"

He didn't know why he remembered her today. He had promised himself that he would never touch those still living feelings for her in his heart again, but…

"_She was my sunshine_…"

And now he was alone in this cold winter's night.

He dreamed about the summer days, when they were together just hanging around the beach and busy streets of Tokyo. He was happy.

And now everything was gone.

_She_ was gone out of his life.

"_Not lovers, just friends_…"

He suffered.

She didn't love him like he did, but she could bring happiness to him just showing her beautiful smile.

"Lady Starlight! Help me tonight. Help me to find my love".

His voices echoed through the empty street of a sleeping city.

"_You will always be my very best friend, Eiji-kun, but I can't offer you anything more. Sorry_…"

Those were her words.

She loved another man and that was her right.

Echizen didn't have a clue of what he had in his for granted.

"_The love of the most precious__ and innocent rose in the world"_

But he was wanted her love! If only he could stay in the city with her and not move to another one.

Everything seemed like yesterday. Memories of a dear girl were passing by.

"I think you knew I couldn't stay…" he grinned bitterly.

There were so many "ifs".

If only he could stay with her.

If only his parents didn't decide to make him study in Osaka.

If only he could show her the world in those bright coloures he saw it himself.

If only she could love him back the way she loved Echizen.

"_I'm so pathetic_…" the red-head thought.

He didn't like winter. The white colour of snow reminded him of those lonely days he spent without an auburn-haired girl.

Eiji approached the nearest yard and sat on the bench.

His gaze concentrated on those distant shining stars. It seems that they held some kind of mystery in them.

"_Lady Starlight! Help me to find my love!_"

Sakuno was out of his life. They called each other regularly but those calls couldn't be compared to those precious moments they spent together during their dates.

"_And I have never had a chance to kiss her lips_".

Even before he drove away to the airport, he couldn't do that.

He received her permission to kiss her but all he could do was touching her forehead with his lips.

He knew that if he kissed her before going away it would bring difficulties to their friendship.

But he really wanted to share his first kiss with a beloved girl.

He sighed.

Snow was dancing with the wind.

He wished he could be with her again.

But it was impossible. She was in Spain now and he was in Japan.

They were miles and miles away from each other.

"_Like these distant stars in the night sky…"_

And only those radiant creatures of the sky could know and understand his loneliness and feelings.

She wished him to fall in love with a better girl.

But the question was…

How could he fall in love with someone better than his dear Saku-chan?

He didn't believe that there was anyone better in the whole universe.

But he promised her that day that he would call her if it ever happened.

6 years had passed since that day. They met each other several times during that long period of time.

But he never had a feeling of not loving her anymore.

Every time they met, his heart started beating fast.

But life told them to be separated.

She studied in the main University of Barcelona.

And he…

He became a successful barrister…but here…in Osaka.

Eiji put his hands in the pockets of his coat again.

It was freezing cold.

A girl's figure walked past him kicking a can on her way.

The boy looked at the girl's leaving figure. His sharp eyes caught something familiar in her.

She stopped on her tracks and turned to face him.

Eiji was surprised by her sudden action.

She started to approach his sitting figure before she was standing right in front of him and looking intensely in his face.

The boy sweatdropped.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

She rubbed her chin never leaving her eyes from his face.

Kikumaru noticed that she had very familiar eyes.

He saw them somewhere but he couldn't remember where exactly.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a good visual memory as his "destined rival in jurisprudence" Mizuki Hajime had. Even a remembrance of Mizuki made Eiji shrug his shoulders. What a sly fox the said man was.

Meanwhile the girl straightened herself and said with a grin.

"You are handsome enough to be my boyfriend. With your help I will teach him how to treat his sister. He forgot about my existence since that day when he lost the case to some Kikumaru Eiji".

Eiji's eye twitched. What was she talking about?

The next moment, the girl pulled his hand from the pocket of his coat and took it in hers. She shook hands with him with a too familiar smile.

"My name is Mizuki Aoko. Nice to meet you, darling!"

Kikumaru didn't know what to say. He was so shocked by the current situation and especially by the girl's surname.

"_So now I know where I have seen these sly eyes_" he cried in his mind.

Eiji looked up at the night sky and cried in desperation.

"Lady Starlight! Are you kidding me?!"

Little did he know that the meeting became one of the most meaningful moments in his life.

OooooO

3 months later Sakuno got a call from her dear friend from Osaka.

"I'm really happy for you, Eiji-kun" were her sincere words to his kept promise.

The only one who wasn't all that happy about a new-born relation between his little sister and his "destined rival in jurisprudence" was…

Mizuki Hajime himself.

He didn't like the idea that someday Kikumaru-kun would become a part of Mizuki family. But the ex-captain of St. Rudolf's tennis-club tried to deny those unpleasant thoughts.

Little did he know that the day that thought visited his brilliant calculative mind he gained the ability to predict future.

End.

A/N I hope you like it as much as I do! Onegai review!


End file.
